


Cleaning

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Flustered Dream, M/M, Protective Fundy, just mask dream, no preg dream this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Fundy notices that Dream isn't too concerned about his own appearance, so Fundy takes it upon himself to clean the mask.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 478





	Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> pspspspsps hey gays come get ur fundywastaken

Dream had been fighting Fundy for a few minutes. They were just laying in bed quietly, then Fundy looked at the mask and noticed it was slightly dirty. Dream never cared about it, barely anyone even knew he was the mask. But when Fundy discovered this, he immediately insisted on cleaning him. It caught Dream off guard, he didn't care how he looked, and he didn't know why Fundy was so adamant about this.

Fundy kept grabbing at Dream, only failing because his fiance kept stopping his hands. Dream felt himself fall back a bit as Fundy continued to get closer to him. Fundy wasn’t even trying to wash Dream’s body, he was just after him. 

"Fundy, it’s fine,” Dream whined. Fundy laughed and easily shoved Dream on his back. Dream sighed as Fundy climbed over him. Fundy sat down on top of his fiance’s stomach, keeping him in place. They both stayed quiet as the fox brushed off some dirt off of Dream. Dream just tiredly stretched out of boredom, “Why do you care so much about this?”

“Because I care about you,” Fundy responded, touching the side of the mask gently. Dream turned a bit red while Fundy leaned down to Dream’s level, putting his arms on both sides of his fiance, “and don’t act like you wouldn’t like it.”

“Oh shut up,” Dream mumbled, holding Fundy’s hand against himself. Fundy smiled and placed a small kiss on the mask. Dream laughed quietly. “How would you do it anyway?”

“Do what?” Fundy teased. Dream groaned, as he turned his head to the side, though it was into Fundy’s hand. 

“Hhhhhh- how would you wash me?” Dream asked reluctantly. Fundy laughed and turned Dream’s head back to face him. Dream just let him, he didn’t mind seeing his fiance’s adorable face

“I’d probably just get a wet towel and wipe you down,” Fundy answered. Dream went slightly warm.

“Sorry, I keep forgetting you know about me being the mask,” Dream admitted. Fundy paused for a second, then he started laughing. 

“I could do that sometime if you want,” Fundy said quietly. Dream just put his hands over himself and the porcelain mask turned red.

“Just do the mask,” Dream begged. Fundy laughed as he sat up. It was so fun making Dream flustered, and it was pretty easy. The fox knew that his fiance would kill for him, so it opens up plenty of opportunities for him to mess with him for being a bottom. Dream didn’t mind it at all, despite his automatic reactions to it. He was actually glad Fundy knew about him being just a mask, Fundy never really paid attention to it before, but now he can’t keep his hands off of him.

Fundy pushed Dream’s hands out of the way, gently grabbing the sides of the mask. He didn’t know if it hurt when he separated Dream from the body he possessed, so he always tried to be careful. Fundy held Dream to his chest as he moved his body so that it was laying down properly on the bed. Dream was still connected to it, so he did laugh a bit, either that or he was gasping since he couldn’t see what Fundy was doing.

Fundy got off the bed, still holding his fiance against his chest. Dream’s body fell asleep, just leaving the mask to Fundy’s care. The fox left their room, going to their kitchen. Fundy reluctantly set Dream down, though it was probably time he let him actually see. Dream felt Fundy pick him back up again after a minute. Fundy put him over a sink as he held a wet towel in one hand. Fundy smiled at his fiance sweetly. 

“I hate this already,” Dream’s voice sighed. Fundy let out a small laugh.

“I haven’t even started, babe,” Fundy said. He leaned on the edge of the sink comfortably, “I know you’re gonna enjoy this, you fainted when I first kissed you so it’s hard to think you’d hate this.”

Fundy ended his reasoning by gently using the wet towel on Dream, getting off some of the dirt on it. He laughed when he heard a small squeak come from the mask. Dream didn’t say anything, staying quiet as Fundy continued to wipe off his fiance. Fundy smiled seeing the pure white porcelain. There were a couple scratches on him, Fundy made sure to be extra soft after hearing Dream react negatively to them being touched. The red tint was even more visible.

“You’re blushing,” Fundy teased. Dream only got more red, “My Irene, you're so easy to embarrass.” 

“Oh shut it,” Dream mumbled. 

“Make me then, oh wait-” Fundy laughed. Dream just let out a sigh as Fundy started to finish cleaning off the front of the mask. Fundy looked at his fiance again, he was now a lot brighter. “I’ll do the back sometime later, you already seem exhausted.”

“Thank you,” Dream mumbled. Fundy laughed and set Dream down, drying the towel over the sink and setting it somewhere else. Fundy got another dry towel and picked up the mask again. Gently drying off his fiance, Fundy saw him turn red again.

“You’re adorable when you do that,” Fundy said smiling. Dream didn’t respond, Fundy just felt the mask grow hotter. 

Once Fundy dried off Dream, he held him to his chest again, going back to their room. Fundy climbed into the bed, still not letting go of the mask. He turned away from the body Dream possessed, instead curling up like a fox with his fiance. Dream looked at him confused, though that didn’t really convey with the permanently smiling mask. That confusion faded slightly though when he felt Fundy’s tail brush against him. Now he was just curious.

“Fundy, why don't you just cuddle with me when I have my body,” Dream asked. Fundy let his head fall to the side as he looked at his fiance.

“Because then we couldn’t do this together,” Fundy responded, “I like laying like this, but you being taller than me kinda makes it impossible to do it with you.”

“It is nice, I like it,” Dream mumbled. Fundy smiled and kissed his fiance, resting his face right under him, “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, babe,” Fundy replied. He tightened around Dream a bit more, “I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> im hyperfixating on writing them i cant stop


End file.
